It's a secret
by Yukinohana101
Summary: what happened when Ivan visits Matthew's house for a while. Will Amelia get in the way of their newly found budding romance? Warning human names are used


"Hey Matthew, do you have any 3's?"  
"No go fish, do you have any Queen's?"  
"Yeah" Ivan hands over his Queen.  
"Thank you do you have any eight's?"  
"Go fish, do you have any six's?"  
"Yeah. Okay how many pairs do you have?", matthew said as he counted up his pairs.  
"20. and you?"  
"6. You always win at these types of card game." Matthew pouted as he took up that cards, shuffling them.  
"Do you want to play a different game?, instead of video games"  
"No do you have a different game?"  
"How about garbage? and my rules."  
"What is your rules?"  
"That when someone wins they get to ask the other person to do anything or any quetion and the other person has to do or anwser truthfully."  
Matthew's grin widding, "Okay don't be sorry if you lose again and agian!"  
Laughing at his excitment, Ivan started to have a coughing fit. Feeling for his water he took a couple sips and looking at Matthew, who had a worried look on his face.  
"Are you okay? Do you have your inhaler here? Do yo-"  
"I am fine Sophia i promise i just have a little cough." Ivan had cut him off. Putting Matthew's cards in front of him and laying out his own cards.  
"Okay..."  
"MATTHEW! IVAN! TIME FOR DINNER!" Ameila, Matthew's's sister, called to them. Putting their cards down they went down stairs to Matthew's dinning room and ate spagetti. After they were done they got ice cream and put their bowls in the sink after they were done. Going upstairs they went to finish their dreaded game of garbage.  
Half way through of their 7th game, they started to get hyper and more creative with their dares and queations like,"If you were to sleep with any sleb what would it be?" or like i dare you to walk around in your boxers for the rest of the night"  
as the night grew on Matthew had said to Ivan. "I dare you to be my butler, like sebastion to ciel, for the rest of the time you are here." repyling with a " Yes my master" they both giggled.  
When they got bored with everything they played truth or dare.  
"Okay this is really out of boredom I swear on my life they this is out of boredom." Ivan in sured Matthew.  
"Okay ask away" Matthew said "I you were to have sex with any of your friends who would it be?"  
"hmmmm good queation... I would have to say...Lovino i guess i really don't have that many friends."  
Ivan just looked at him mouth wide open. He was speechless for once.  
Matthew laughed, "Cat got your tongue?"  
Ivan started to laugh too, "Yeah i guess"  
"great now i am bored Ivan entertain me!"  
"Yes my master. hmmmm what will i do will i tickle Him?" Ivan started to tickle him."Yes i think i should tickle him."  
After the tickling stopped they had been in Matthew's room just telling each other what has happened and everything.  
But when Matthew got up to look at something he fell, but before he could hug the ground Ivan was there to catch him and break his fall but end up being under neith Matthew, His arms wrapped around Matthew's torsle. If any one had came in the room right then and there they would have though it was something else. thankfuly no one did.  
"You have to be careful master you could have really gotten hurt." Ivan said.  
Matthew realising their poseitions blushes and fell over his words,"I-I...Y-you..T-that...uhhh"  
Chukling Ivan said, "Do I need to help your words too it seams that your falling over them too." Before Matthew could say anything else he had to process what Ivan had just told him. Before he realised it he felt a pair of soft lips, even though they looked rough they were quite soft, on his own.  
'Why is there...' Sophia's eyes widen.  
Ivan had pulled away and turned from him, "I know you must be werided out by now you can scream, hit me anything i tried to keep it in through out the time i was here...It's just that i couldn't"  
Matthew was still shocked that he had still kissed him, but the kiss felt good. "Ivan."  
Ivan turned around a tear streaming down his face with more tears on the way.  
"First of all dry those tears a butler never shows sadness to his master! second of all com and sit right in front of me now!"  
Doing as he was told Ivan wiped his tear away and sat in front of his 'Master'.  
Matthew cupped Ivan's face and placed their lips together. "Who told you i didn't like you, and who told you to stop?"  
Ivan pulled back not bleieving what he just heard.  
Matthew just pouted, having to like the way Ivan had kissed him and was not pleased that Ivan wasn't kissing him." let me say this again. Who told you to stop."  
Ivan was still shock but still kissed Matthew. After a few seconds Ivan licked and nibbled on MAtthew's bottom lip pleading for entrence.  
Smirking MAtthew keeped his lips shut, but little does he know the consaquence that goes with not letting Ivan enter his mouth.  
In just a couple second Ivan had both of Matthew's hands caugh in on of his own and he pinned them above Matthew's head. His other hand had went under his shirt and brushed Matthew's ight nipple. Matthew gasped into the kiss, allowing Ivan to enter his mouth.  
Ivan's tongue was exploring each dip, curl and leaving not place untouch in Matthew's mouth.  
If someone would had came in right then and saw what the scean was they would be in for a surpise. Ivan was stratling Matthew's hips and sees Matthews's arms above his head pinned down by only one hand of Ivan's. Matthew's blushing state and by the way he was already trembaling. He was liking it very much.  
They both stopped kissing and came up for air. Ivan was still piching and twisting Matthew's right nipple. Moans were slipping from Matthew's mouth. Ivan had let go of MAtthes's hands and started to play with matthew's other nipple with his other hand.  
Matthew wanted to stop all the nosies coming from his mouth but couldn't, it felt way to good at the moment.  
"Matthew.." Ivan said in his ear. "Help me take off our cloths master"  
Blushing Matthew nodding but was mad that the pleasure was put off until their cloths were off. "Wait Ivan tomorrow night we have to take a shower about about then?"  
Ivan was erataed, "Fine" he grumbled.  
"Now what?" Matthew asked.  
"I really don't at all."  
"How about we go to sleep, okay?"  
"Yeah i guess."  
They both climb into bed with Ivan's arms around Matthew. They fell asleep like that.  
in the moring Ivan woke up frist and just stayed like that until Matthew woke up blushing.  
"You wanna go get breakfast?" Ivan asked Matthew.  
"Sure...I-ivan?"  
"hmmmm?"  
"D-do you really like me like that?"  
"Yeah why would you think that?"  
"Because before i went to sleep i was thinking that you were grossed out and pushed yourself on me.."  
"Now Matthew," Ivan started."If i didn't like you like that why would i stay in the posetion we feel asleep in and do this?"  
One of Ivan's hands grabbed Matthew's chin lightly and made him look up.  
"D-do what?" Matthew asked blushing at the posetion they were in. Ivan had curled his other arm around Matthew's waist and pulled him closer to him. sealing their lips together.  
"MATTHEW!, IVAN! GET UP OR I"LL COME GET YOU UP!" yelled Amelia With the moment ruinned Ivan just glared at the door. He lets go of Matthew and walked down stairs looking at tired as can be to put on a show. Matthew came right after him.  
"Looks like you guys were up late how long were you up?" Matthew's mom asked.  
"Until two or threeish I wanted to look at the stars at night." Ivan said.  
"Really were they pretty Ivan?"  
"Yes very very pretty" Ivan said with a glance and a smirk at a slightly blushing Matthew. "Ummm... Ms. what is there to eat?"  
"I think Matthew would love to show you!" His mom said.  
Blushing Matthew left with Ivan to go into the kicten, then the pantry. "W-we have cerial, and eggs, and..." Matthew said not trying to make eye contact with Ivan at all.  
"Now what is this master you are saposed to speak with confadence and you are saposed to make eye contact~" Ivan had said saying it all in his ear.  
Matthew shivered and looked up at Ivan's eyes that smirked and smiled a real smile at the same time. "What do you want to eat?" he said trying to be brave.  
"hmmmm how about a sexy boy that around my age, who is in a pantry with a servant?" He said coming up behind him drapping his arms around his waist.  
MAtthew shivered again at the breath on his neck. "N-not until tonight remember?"  
Ivan pouted, "i can't have little tastes during the day?"  
MAtthew sighed, "Yes you can but when no one is around okay?"  
"Prrrfect~" he said as he turned him around and kissed him while asking to epxore his mouth. Matthew complied and started to kiss back as the need for air grew the more the need grew but both know that they will have to wait until tonight.  
"MATTHEW! IVAN! DO YOU HAVE BREAKFAST YET?" Amelia asked and yelled at the same time.  
They but jumped and they both grabbed a random cerial box, fruity pebbles. They walked out of the pantry. They clamed down and got a bowl of fruity pebbles.  
"Mom me and Ivan are going to be upstairs playing video games, computer, and card games so just call us down when lunch is ready." Matthew said.  
"Okay but do you guys need any snacks how about going to the pantry to go get some." His mother replied back It was quite like Matthew was debating to go in there alone with him or just make someone else get it. "hmmmmm Amelia will you get us snacks?"  
"Sure but can i play games with you guys?"  
"I do-" Matthew was cut off by Ivan.  
"Sure! And do you guys have poky and poptarts?"  
"Yeah" Amelia reaplyed "Okay Amelia bring up the snacks Me and MAtthew will be upsairts okay?" Ivan said pulling Matthew with him.  
"Sure!" Amelia said happily smiling.  
When they got upstairs and into Matthew's room Ivan turned around and kissed him and didn't pull away. MAtthew was very mad at Ivan. Not even acting until Amelia knocked at the door. He didn't want his sister to see but Ivan didn't care if Amelia found out.  
"MAtthew I am opening the door okay?" Amelia asked but MAtthew didn't reply courious she opened the door. Ivan had let go of Matthew and started to look for the cards.  
MAtthew was just standing there trying to yell at Ivan, but he couldn't Amelia not knowing what happened just placed the snacks down. "Do you need any help Ivan?" Amelia asked.  
"No" Ivan said with a blunt voice, putting the cards down, keepping them near by. "Hey do you want to play truth or dare?"  
They both nooded.  
"Amelia you can go first." Ivan said.  
"uhh okay... umm MAtthew truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He said.  
"What take you and Ivan so long to pick something to eat?"  
MAtthew looked at IVan Knowing that if he says something wrong god knows what Ivan will do when Amelia leaves.." We had an arument about what to eat and Ivan won. End of story."  
"Okay your turn Matthew." Amelia sang.  
"Okay Ivan. truth or dare?"  
"Dare always dare i am not a wossy." Ivan said confedentlly.  
"Okay I dare you to...ummmm what havent i dared you to do?"  
"hmmmm I don't know." Ivan replyed "okay i dare you to lick something." Matthew said.  
"Okay~" Ivan said with a smirk. Before Amelia knew it Ivan had licked her cheek.  
MAtthew glared at Ivan. "Okay your turn Ivan." MAtthew said angerly.  
"Okay Amelia truth or dare?"  
"ummmmm... Dare."  
"Okay I dare you to go to someone that is not playing and say 'I need to go number 3!'" Ivan smile evilly.  
"okay" Amelia got up and walked to the door.  
Ivan and MAtthew fallowed her and watched her and then all of them ran back to MAtthew's room giggleing.  
"Okay my turn! Ivan dare right?" Amelia said.  
"Yeah"  
"Okay ummmm." Amelia looked around the room and saw the poky. "I dare you to play the poky game with me!" she said.  
"sure."  
Matthew glared at both of the when they started to play the poky game.  
Amelia nibbed frist and then Ivan then they both did it at the same time. They got closer and closer to eacher's lips Ivan had stop to shiver, and then countiuned. Ivan's eyes were closed, tight, Amelia was still trying to nibble the poky. when it was all gone MAtthew saw IVan stay there and let Amelia kiss him.  
MAtthew's vison had turned blured due to his tears and got up quickly and ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.  
Ivan had pulled back and opened his eye just in time to see MAtthew get up and run out. Getting up fast and running after him. "MAtthew!" he yelled.  
"G-go a-away!" MAtthew said crossing his arms around his knees.  
Ivan had tried the knob but it was lock and it needed a key but ther was none anywheres."MAtthew open up please!"  
"N-NO!" MAtthew yelled. "Y-you don't love me at all you just wanted to get to Amelia!" MAtthew sobbed.  
"MAtthew no I don't and before you say anything else I just didn't want to hurt her I swear MAtthew I love you!" Ivan said "N-no!"  
"MAtthew open up!"  
"n-no I don't want to."  
"I will open this door my self!"  
"g-go ahead!"  
Ivan had went down stairs asking for a butter-knife and went back up stairs getting the door open and finding MAtthew asleep.  
Smiling he picked up MAtthew and carried him in MAtthew's bedroom where Amelia was just there dumb struck about what happened.  
Putting MAtthew in bed and kissing him, bidding him pleasent dreams, and looking at Amelia.  
"Please don't tell! I promise i'll do anything just don't tell them yet! not until we all turn 18 okay?"  
Amelia just nodded and watched them.  
after 30 mintues had past, MAtthew had woke up and Ivan was comfeting him and saying 'I do love you', 'I had too", and" I didn't'  
Amelia just watched them in quite. At some piont Ivan had got up and got water. leaveing them both in akward silence. coming back he just gave a bottle to both of them and just had his almost gone.  
"Ivan were you coughing?" MAtthew asked worried.  
"n-no" Ivan siad starting to cough again. taking some sips from him water it only had one more coughing fit left before Ivan had to go get another one.  
"Ivan where is your in-" MAtthew was cut off by Ivan.  
"M-matthew I'm am fine don't worry They are just little coughs" "Little coughs!? Okay a little cough is just one to clear your throut not your whole stumach!"  
"Yeah! They are ! Don't worry! I won't die anytime soon!" They bickered like that until the started to play truth or dare again.  
"I dare you toooooooooo lick your sheo!" Amelia dared MAtthew.  
Licking his shoe he did a very werid face that Ivan laughed at. "Okay Ivan I dare you to go to my mom andddddddddddd!  
say I love you soooo much mommy~" Ivan looked at him and stood up. "Okay" They all went down stairs and Ivan did his dare.  
Before they could go back upstairs their mom siad," Ivan and MAtthew you have to take a shower today"  
"Yes mom" they both said in unisencne "how about you take right now? " Amelia's and MAtthew's mom said.  
"Sure! MAtthew lets take one together! I mean can we please take one together I has been a long time snce I had a been allowed to shower with someone " Ivan used his puppy dog face and MAtthew's mom caved in.  
"Oh all right you can take one together"  
They both went up stairs and got everything that they needed for the shower. 


End file.
